Sisters
by Vanity Storm
Summary: Through a long lost Memory and a Series of treasured letters, Petunia Dursely realises what or more importantly WHO she has lost! Set 1st of November 1981.


**Another One shot sort of like a follow on from Brothers, but focuses on a certain pair of sisters who turned on each other! **

**please don't hate Petunia im sure she did love her sister!**

**please enjoy! :) **

**tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Tuney! Please I want to play barbies!" Lily said holding the hem of her older sisters dress in her hands, "pretty please, you never play barbies with me anymore!" the six year old said, stomping her feet.<p>

"that's because I'm not a little girl anymore Lily, barbies are for babies!" Petunia said back, pushing her little sister away from her.

Lily gave a gasp as she fell back hard on her bottom, "Tuney, that hurt." She cried out in alarm, her face screwing up in pain before she burst into tears and ran off.

Petunia growled in frustration, why did her sister always have to make her so angry, she sat at her desk. Today was Saturday and Petunia had a humongous pile of homework that needed to be completed by Monday.

Last year she had been so excited for high school but now it just seemed a drag. But she'd met a really cute guy a few years older than her, Vernon Dursley, he was a dream. That slick hair style, the sweet smile. Mrs Petunia Dur…. Petunia shook her head. _I am definitely not thinking about being Mrs Vernon Dursley! _She told herself sternly, _well not yet anyway…_ she smiled.

"Petunia!" her mother's voice rang down the corridor. "Petunia, come out to the lounge room dear!"

"coming." She left her room and walked down to the lounge room, Lily was standing next to their mum, her red, blotchy face screwed up as she tried to stop crying.

"Petunia, did you push Lily over?" Mrs Evans asked sternly.

"But, it was an accident mum, we were…. Dancing and I accidently knocked her over, isn't that right Lil's you accidently fell over, now come on, let's set up the barbies!" Petunia said putting a wide smile on her face.

"Lily, is that right?" Mrs Evans asked her youngest daughter.

Lily looked from her mum to her older sister. Petunia's eyes were wide, as she pleaded with her little sister to not tell the truth.

"yes , mummy, I fell over." She gave her mum a massive smile scrunching up her emerald eyes and showing all of her teeth.

"Okay then, little miss cheeky." Mrs Evan smiled as she ruffled Lily's red hair. "run along and play then!"

Lily came up to Petunia and held out her hand. Rolling her eyes petunia placed her hand in her sisters and walked back to her room.

The sight of the two sisters playing began to blur and pretty soon the old Evans home dissolved to form the small house of Number four Privet drive.

Mrs Petunia Dursley looked down at the letter's clutched in her grasp. She began to read the first one.

_Tuney, _

_I know your still mad at me, for what James did to Vernon, but please Tuney, would you come to my wedding! I Would love It if you could, Vernon can come to if you want! But please Tuney! I want you there, your my sister!_

_I'd love for you to be my Maid of Honour!_

_Please tell me you will accept Tuney!_

_Love Lil's _

She placed it at the back and read the next

_Tuney, _

_I've got some great news! I've had a Baby, I'm a Mother!_

_oh Tuney I wish you could see him, he's so adorable. I hope to give him a play mate just like you were mine, but Tuney, I know I won't be able to. He's coming Tuney, the one Sev talked about, he's coming for Baby Harry, James and I. He's been coming for a while, I think it will be soon, Tuney. I've spoken to Dumbledore, when I go, if Harry is still here. Please accept him Tuney, I've seen a bit of you in him. your little boy and mine, just think practically brothers Tuney, Play Mates!_

_Please Tuney, I Love You_

_Lil's_

Tears began to cloud her eyes, as she flipped to the last letter.

_Petunia, _

_I feel I must address it this way, after your decline of my wedding and total ignorance as to the birth of my son. Petunia , my sister, I feel my time has come, James, Harry and I have moved into hiding but the Dark Lord grows ever nearer and stronger. I'm not able to leave the house anymore, tomorrow is Halloween, and I dare say we won't be answering any knocks. Please take care of Harry if he does survive. Heaven forbid he won't, I don't think I'd be able to live if James and I lost him. I write this as one last good bye, I've loved you all my life even when you stopped loving me. I'll miss you and I hope we will meet again. I Love you soooooo much Tuney, Never forget it! _

_Lily Potter _

Petunia Placed the letters back in the folder as she stared down at the little bundle on the door step. Her Nephew gave a small yawn. Her sister had somehow known the child would survive, in her last letter she had ever wrote to anyone, she had foretold her child's fate.

Petunia picked up the stirring bundle and held it close to her. "shh," she crooned. "it's going to be alright, your safe. Aunt Tuney 's here."

* * *

><p><strong>awwwww sweet! <strong>

**:D**

**please tell me what you think! **

**:) **

***~V.S~***


End file.
